Pasional II
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: Muchos años después se puede ver a un jovencito de mirada azulina cuya mente le está haciendo turbada con extraños sueños y una sensación de vacío, cuando Ciel conoce a un joven llamado Sebastian sus almas parecen encontrarse, pero aquella promesa será difícil de mantener pues el destino no les hará el juego sencillo..es la continuación de mi fic "Pasional" para que entiendan mejor
1. Chapter 1

**_Prólogo _**

**_Ciel es el hijo único del matrimonio del afamado Conde Vincent Phantomhive y la hermosa Rachel, el niño de profunda mirada azulina con sus 12 años conoce a un galante caballero llamado Sebastian Michaelis que se convierte en su tutor, al verse en el primer instante sintieron que sus vidas y destinos estaban entrelazados con los perdurables hilos del amor, iniciando una relación apasionada llena de amor y deseo. Lo que Ciel desconoce es la verdadera naturaleza de su amante, un demonio que devora almas para alimentarse, encontrando al alma de Ciel como un delicioso alimento, sin darse cuenta el demonio transforma su hambre en amor verdadero, enamorándose perdidamente de él. Cuando los padres del jovencito descubren la ilícita relación de su hijo con el tutor, deciden separarlos, sin predecir que Ciel se escaparía con Sebastian en el camino que emprendían juntos Ciel descubre su verdadera naturaleza lo acepta y deciden vivir una vida juntos alejados del frio Londres. _**

**_Vivieron su idílico amor por unos meses, hasta que una noche Sebastian no resiste más su hambre y de poseer el dulce y apetecible alma de Ciel, abusando de él de forma dolorosa. El demonio dándose cuenta del daño que había causado a su amado, toma la terrible decisión de alejarse para lastimarlo más aquella decisión Ciel no la acepta, aunque sufra él prefiere seguir a su lado, ignorando eso Sebastian con el más infinito dolor de la separación regresa a Ciel con sus padres mientras el demonio se refugia en la oscuridad del infierno, al llegar a su hogar el joven trata de adaptarse a la vida en familia con sus padres y hermano que había nacido en su ausencia, al parecer no fue suficiente, pasaron meses Ciel mantenía la esperanza de que Sebastian regresara por él, pero al ver que no volvía se hundió en la más profunda depresión decidiendo quitarse la vida, unas semanas después Sebastian siente la necesidad de regresar con Ciel se conformaba con verlo, cuando se encontró con la más desgarradora realidad, Ciel se había suicidado, en medio de su dolor, angustia y culpa, encuentra un diario donde su amado Ciel escribió algunos detalles de su vida así como su despedida, Sebastian pierde el deseo de vivir estando en el sepulcro de Ciel, es atacado por un Shinigami de cabellos rojos el cual dio su palabra de matarlo a Angeline Durlles, sin ningún motivo por vivir y la culpa carcomiendo su ser el demonio decide dejarse matar con la esperanza de volverse a encontrar en la eternidad con su amado Ciel Phantomhive._**

**_Muchos años después se puede ver a un jovencito de mirada azulina cuya mente le está haciendo turbada con extraños sueños y una sensación de vacío, cuando Ciel conoce a un joven llamado Sebastian sus almas parecen encontrarse, causando un estremecimiento en todo su ser, a la melodía de los violines ambos son presos de una nostálgica sensación provocando un acercamiento muy profundo, con un beso sintieron los dos llenar el vacío que sentían, prometiéndose entre ellos no volver a separarse jamás, pero aquella promesa será difícil de mantener pues el destino no les hará el juego sencillo... _**

**CAPITULO I**

Ciel trataba de entrar a su casa sin hacer ruido, pues la noche había caído, entonces la voz de su madre resonó apareciendo de repente frente a él

_-Ciel, es tarde porque regresas a esta hora, me tenías preocupada… _Hablaba su madre con molestia pero a la vez miraba a Ciel con alivio, el joven evitando que su mirada topara con la de su madre pensaba que diría, ya que eran las 8 de la noche y toda la tarde la había pasado con Sebastian.

-_me quedé practicando con el violín que no me di cuenta de la hora, lo siento mamá…_ Se justificaba Ciel tratando de que sonará cierta su historia, él no era de mentir y mucho menos a su madre pero las circunstancias le obligaban a hacerlo.

-Podías por lo menos haber contestado el celular… o haber llamado… Le regañaba la mujer al escuchar a su hijo que parecía esquivo a su mirada.

_-Se quedó sin batería, ya te dije que se me pasó el tiempo…_ Respondía Ciel caminando lentamente hacia las escaleras, ella por un momento pensó que cuantas veces le había dicho a su hijo que saliera más que no se pasara tanto tiempo encerrado en su habitación, ahora que salía lo regañaba, siendo más comprensiva decidió cambiar su actitud.

_-Por cierto tu hermana está llorando arriba ¿Tu sabes que le pasó?_ Le hablaba su madre con más calma, Ciel recordó que su hermana le gustaba el que ahora era su ferviente enamorado y al sentirse rechazada era natural que se sintiera mal ahora solo esperaba que ella no sospechara de su relación.

_-No sé… no la vi en toda la tarde…_ Respondió Ciel subiendo los primeros escalones con lentitud.

_-Bueno… supongo que no resultaron las cosas con ese muchacho._ Habló resignada ella con algo de tristeza, Ciel no pudo evitar sentirse mal pero tampoco era culpa de ellos, valía la pena ser egoísta ahora.

_-Si debe ser eso… Mamá voy a bañarme y bajo a comer… _Dijo Ciel mientras le sonreía a su madre seguía subiendo las escaleras.

_-Ve… mi pequeño… Ciel para la próxima no me preocupes así… _Terminaba de decir su madre con una sonrisa, el jovencito solo asintió y se dirigía a su habitación, entrando cerró la puerta dejando su maleta y estuche del violín sobre una mesa, se recostó sobre la cama en medio de un suspiro cerrando los ojos una pequeña sonrisa se delineaba en sus labios.

_-Sebastian… _Murmuraba Ciel mientras con sus dedos rozaba sutilmente sus labios, y su mirada se perdía recordando lo que habían pasado durante la tarde hasta que la noche cayó.

_-Ciel, ¿Te gusta?_ Decía Sebastian a Ciel mientras entraban en una modesta pero acogedora casa.

_-Es agradable…_ Respondía mirando todo a su alrededor, se sentía un poco nervioso al estar a solas con él, después de que habían pasado un rato agradable en un parque cercano.

_-Vamos a mi habitación…_ Decía un poco ansioso Sebastian cerrando la puerta principal.

_-¿Qué?_ Exclamó alarmado y sonrojado Ciel al escuchar esa propuesta repentina, claro ya se habían besado por momentos y parecían tener una relación más cercana pero aún estaba listo para hacer algo más que eso.

_-Creo que no lo dije muy bien, vamos a mi habitación pero no haremos nada raro…_ No todavía… Se excusaba algo avergonzado Sebastian desviando la mirada.

_-Deja de insinuar cosas… Apenas tenemos dos horas de conocernos…_ Le gritaba molesto Ciel mirándolo mal.

_-Lo sé… lo sé… Pero siento que te conozco de toda la vida… Extraño ¿Verdad?_ Hablaba Sebastian tratando de calmar a Ciel así que lentamente caminaban a la sala, donde dejaban sus maletas y estuches de violines sobre un sofá.

_-Si es algo extraño…_ Susurraba Ciel sentándose en el sofá miraba al techo sintiendo como Sebastian se sentaba a su lado, cuando sus labios fueron atrapados sorpresivamente por los de Sebastian en un apasionado beso que el con fuerza tuvo que rechazar.

_-No hay porque apresurar las cosas…_ Murmuraba avergonzado Ciel separándose de Sebastian, quien lo veía y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-_como tú digas Ciel… Traeré té helado…_ Dijo Sebastian mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Ciel, de inmediato se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina que estaba a unos pasos.

_-Tus padres ¿Cuándo regresan?_ Le preguntaba Ciel levantándose mientras veía unas fotos de un aparador, se veía a Sebastian junto a sus padres.

_-más tarde, casi no los veo… _Respondió Sebastian y se escuchaba que preparaba algo en la cocina, Ciel seguía mirando las fotos no podía evitar emocionarse al ver a ese joven de pequeño le parecía encantador, claro que no se lo diría no por ahora.

_-Ahh… ya veo…_ Murmuró Ciel cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de Sebastian rodear su cintura detrás de él.

_-¿Y el té?_ Preguntaba Ciel sintiendo el aliento de Sebastian sobre su nuca estremeciéndolo por completo, como era posible que alguien pudiera provocar tantas sensaciones, pensando en ello se dejaba seducir.

_-Te vi tan lindo parado allí que no pude evitar venir a abrazarte…_ Dejé el té en la mesa de la cocina. Le susurraba dulcemente Sebastian sobre su oído provocando un estremecer en el cuerpo de Ciel, que sonrojado desviaba la mirada.

-Eres un mal anfitrión… Murmuraba Ciel dándose media vuelta quedando frente al joven que era un poco más alto que él.

_-Eso me ofende en gran manera. _Susurró Sebastian sobre los labios de Ciel con fingido resentimiento, ambos no esperaron más tiempo y unieron sus labios en un intenso beso, en que sus respiraciones se acompasaban en el silencio de esa sala.

_-¡Ciel! ¡Ciel! Sé que estas allí ¿Por qué me ignoras? Debo hablar contigo…_ Hablaba algo alterada Alice la hermana de Ciel, quien de forma abrupta despertaba de su ensoñación, seguramente su hermana estuvo llamando por unos minutos, con un suspiro se levantaba pensando que diría si ella comenzaba a insinuar algo extraño sobre Sebastian, cerrando los ojos la imagen de Sebastian sonriéndole aparecía traviesamente en su mente, si debía mentir lo haría, haría cualquier cosa por él, pensaba Ciel sonriendo para si mismo se disponía a abrir la puerta.

Espero les haya gustado ya saben que el primer capitulo siempre me salen medios... no sé... prometo mejorar con el siguiente :* déjenme saber su opinión :* muchos besos


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola... pues aqui un poco atrasadita les traigo la continuación, :D muchas gracias por sus comentarios, _**

Con desgano Ciel se acercaba a la puerta donde su hermana le llamaba con fuerza, tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

_-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué gritas como loca?_ Hablaba con enojo Ciel al ver a su hermana que tenía mala cara.

_-Quiero hablar contigo... Hoy sucedió algo muy extraño._ Dijo ella con malhumor y parecía desatarse una guerra de miradas azulinas.

_-¿ah sí? ¿Qué? _Cuestionaba molesto el joven de pie en la puerta.

_-¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde? ¿No se suponía que tenías práctica con el violín?_ Preguntaba Alice con duda y sonrojada pues no podía creer que dudara de su querido hermano de esa manera.

_-Si tenía práctica con el violín, y lo que hice en la tarde no es de tu incumbencia, ni nuestra madre me pidió explicaciones ¿Por qué habría de dártelas a ti?_ Respondió de mala gana Ciel, sin bajar la mirada a su hermana estaba dispuesto a mentir por Sebastian además tampoco quería lastimar a su hermana.

_-No seas tan irrespetuoso con tu hermana mayor. _Contestó ella al ver el tono firme en la voz de su hermano además su mirada desafiante.

_-¿Irrespeto? ¿Quién viene a gritar a mi puerta? A fin de cuentas de donde viene tanto interés en mi vida, yo no me meto en la tuya._ Refutaba de forma madura Ciel pues le parecía algo tonto el reclamo de su hermana, además lo estaba acusando sin saber la realidad, aunque era verdad pero Sebastian nunca le prometió algo o tuviera intención de una relación seria con ella, el mantendría su verdad a medias.

_-Es solo que... tienes razón no debo descargar contigo mi enojo. Lo siento._ Reaccionó algo arrepentida la joven al notar que no tenía derecho de reclamar a su hermano, sin saber siquiera lo que pasaba, estaba siendo inmadura.

_-Ya no importa..._ Dijo con algo de cargo de consciencia Ciel, pues notaba la mirada llorosa de su hermana y estaban hinchados al parecer había llorado mucho, pero disimulaba pues no permitiría que lo descubrieran o al menos todavía no.

_-Tú conociste a Sebastian hoy... ¿Verdad? Él dijo que tenía ensayo a la salida con el violín, y también debiste estar ahí._ Preguntó ella un poco más tranquila.

_-Ah sí lo conocí,_ Respondió Ciel sin dar mucha importancia a la pregunta.

_-Me creerás loca por un momento pensé que los dos se escaparon juntos._ Dijo ella avergonzada pues esa idea era la que se había fijado en su mente cuando extrañamente los dos desaparecieron del ensayo que supuestamente tenían.

_-¡Como puedes decir eso! El solo estuvo unos minutos alguien le llamó y salió corriendo,_ Se excusaba Ciel, aunque era verdad estaba firme en negarlo,

_-Sí, pero el maestro dijo que los había dejado ahí, se escuchaban ruidos pero al abrir la puerta no había nadie, fue muy confuso. _Hablaba Alice y analizando los hechos le parecía sospechoso.

_-No entiendo a qué quieres llegar.._. Respondió Ciel con molestia ante esa insinuación. Los dos se quedaron en silencio.

_-Alice, Ciel la cena está lista... _Exclamaba desde las escaleras la madre de ambos rompiendo el silencio tenso que se había formado.

_-¡Si, ya voy mamá ¡_ Dijo Ciel esquivando a su hermana, y disponiéndose a bajar al comedor.

_-El ambiente está un poco tenso hoy…_ Decía la madre de ambos al ver la tensión del ambiente, Ciel seguía firme en su decisión, negaría cualquier estúpida acusación de su hermana si está se atrevía a decir algo a su madre. La joven jugaba con la comida al parecer no tenía apetito, Ciel dejando a un lado ese incomodo tema su mente divagaba en el recuerdo del joven con quien había pasado la tarde, aun podía sentir la calidez de sus labios en los suyos, sacudiendo con disimulo la cabeza no era buena idea que descubran su ensoñación amorosa.

_-¿Por cierto Ciel que hiciste en la tarde?_ Preguntó amablemente la mujer a su hijo, quien ya había pensado que responder, la joven sin mirarlo estaba atenta a lo que diría,

-_Nada importante, me encontré con un compañero del salón en la calle dijo que le acompañara a comprar un juego o algo, me invitó a probarlo a su casa y el tiempo pasó volando. _Aclaraba Ciel con una amable sonrisa a su madre, era parte verdad y en parte mentira, como siempre había sido un niño honesto, su madre le creería, él lo sabía y aprovecharía eso, sabía que no era bueno mentirle pero por Sebastian lo haría.

_-Ah que bueno que comiences a relacionarte con otros._ Dijo con alegría la mujer regalándole una hermosa sonrisa a su hijo.

_-Si… _Murmuró Ciel tomando un sorbo de gaseosa, pensaba en que buena manera de empezar a relacionarse con otros, pues en toda la tarde se había pasado en el regazo de Sebastian en medio de conversaciones tontas y muestras de afectos.

_-No tengo apetito mamá…_ Dijo la joven con tristeza.

_-¿Quieres que hablemos? Se nota que estás triste…. _Cuestionó algo preocupada su madre a la joven que amenazaba con llorar.

_-Tengo mucha tarea, gracias mamá estuvo delicioso. _Decía Ciel levantándose de la mesa, pues era el momento de esas conversaciones de mujeres. Recogiendo sus platos y cubiertos Ciel se iba a la cocina para dejarlos allí.

_-Él no me quiere… _Hablaba la joven con lágrimas en sus ojos, Ciel escuchaba tras la pared en silencio, debía admitir que era triste escuchar dolida a su hermana pero no era su culpa tampoco.

_-Oh hija, pero no te pongas así por un muchacho que ni conoces bien, el tiempo dirá… _Trataba de consolar la mujer abrazando a su hija que lloraba.

_-Si lo sé… pero cuando lo llamé… parecía que estaba con alguien más… y hasta parece que se molestó por llamarle…_ Contaba ella recordando cuando fue rechazada por Sebastian y lloraba aún más.

_-Fui una tonta al creer que alguien como él se fije en mí…_ Se recriminaba a sí misma, Ciel escuchaba eso no podía evitar sentirse mal.

_-No digas eso, tú eres una hermosa niña, es un idiota si no se fija en ti… _Le daba ánimo su madre, Ciel que escuchaba chasqueaba su lengua y se alejaba, pues seguramente ahora comenzarían a hablar mal de él. Ciel malhumorado llegó a su habitación, busco ropa limpia y fue a darse un baño, estaba listo para hacer la tarea después de todo tenía mucha para el día siguiente, eran las nueve y no había adelantado ni un poco. Cuando se disponía a empezarla su celular sonó, tomándolo una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al notar la llamada de quien era.

_-Alo…_ Respondió Ciel con fingida mala gana, pero su corazón latía como loco, sintiendo como sus mejillas se teñían de un hermoso carmesí pues las sentía caliente, era la primera que recibía de su parte.

_-Ciel… solo llamaba a desearte una buena noche. _Hablaba Sebastian con ese tono galante que emocionaba más al jovencito de mirada azulina.

_-¿Ah sí? ¿O será que me extrañas?_ Dijo Ciel con aire coqueto recostándose en la cama.

_-Me descubriste, bueno te llamaba para eso y para pedirte disculpa, pues mi padre no fue muy amable contigo. _Aclaraba Sebastian con resignación, pues recordaban cuando los dos estaban en el sofá de la sala de Sebastian en un beso por demás apasionado, que ya incitaba a que sus cuerpos se calentaran, se abría la puerta dejando ver a los padres de Sebastian, ante que reaccionaron rápido y se separaron fingiendo que no hacían algo impropio. Pero el padre de Sebastian que era de mal carácter, miró mal a Ciel y sin saludarlo se fue a la cocina. En cambio su madre lo trató con amabilidad calmando el incómodo recibimiento.

-_No importa, supongo que pensaba que un muchacho tan fuerte como yo podía abusar de su hijo que es un poco más alto que yo._ Hablaba Ciel con tono burlón para que Sebastian no se sintiera mal por el mal trato de su padre.

_-Gracioso… pero en parte fue bueno que vinieran, la verdad es que creo que íbamos muy deprisa. Eres muy importante para mí, no quiero que nuestra relación se base en lo físico. ¿Me entiendes?_ Explicaba Sebastian con firmeza pero a la vez con dulzura pues sus palabras eran sinceras.

_-Claro, no soy un niño…_ Replicaba Ciel con jactancia y orgullo.

_-Pero si lo eres_… Se burlaba Sebastian con una risilla.

_-no comiences… si es mejor ir despacio…_ Aceptaba Ciel aquellas palabras pues eso era lo mejor, si quería que su relación fuera verdadera y no basada en el placer físico, pensando en ello no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

_-¿Y tu hermana, está bien?_ Preguntó Sebastian quien también estaba recostado en la cama con unos libros a su costado.

_-Algo, supongo…_ está haciendo un drama porque la dejaste plantada, creo que sospechó de nosotros, pero lo negué firmemente… Hablaba con Sebastian con confianza aun a él le parecía increíble hablar con tanta confianza con alguien a quien apenas conocía, pero no podía evitar sentir que lo conocía de toda la vida.

_-Pequeño mentiroso… _Decía Sebastian con tono burlón al escuchar como Ciel, le contaba aquello de la negación.

_-No dejare que nadie me aparte esta vez de ti, nadie… ni mi familia, ni la sociedad, ni yo mismo._ Dijo Ciel con firmeza y decisión en su voz, aunque Sebastian no lo viera podía percibir que Ciel estaba hablando en serio.

_-Que intenso, hasta sonó tétrico…_ Murmuró Sebastian con sarcasmo pero si sonaba tenebroso la forma en que lo dijo.

_-Bueno… si un poco… me emocione…_ Dijo Ciel con una sonrisa olvidando su actitud anterior, así siguieron hablando por un par de horas más, el tiempo se había pasado tan de prisa que no lo notaron.

_-Sebastian llevamos hablando dos horas… debo hacer tarea y ya me muero de sueño. _Replicaba Ciel viendo sus libros cerrados en el escritorio ya iban a ser la medianoche. SE escuchaba la risa de Sebastian del otro lado al parecer disfrutaba el poner en aprietos al jovencito que fruncía el ceño.

-_Y apenas empezamos, Ciel…_ Murmuraba Sebastian pensando que era el primer día juntos y ya sentían que no podían vivir separados.

_-Sé que es pronto para decirlo… pero… _Hablaba Sebastian con ternura, Ciel lo escuchaba atento.

-Pero ¿Qué? Decía ansioso el jovencito.

_-Estoy enamorado de ti profundamente, te amo…_ Dijo Sebastian con sinceridad ninguno de los dos podían ver ese sonrojo que se provocaban el uno por decirlo el otro por escucharlo.

_-Sé que es pronto, y dije que íbamos deprisa, pero no puedo evitar sentir como estremeces mi corazón al escucharte, tenerte cerca_, _no puedo explicarlo_… Hablaba emocionado Sebastian, al escuchar que Ciel se quedó callado solo se escuchaba su respiración.

_-¿Ciel?_ Le llamó Sebastian al no escucharlo.

_-¿Si?_ Dijo Ciel dudoso estaba emocionado al escuchar palabras de amor que removían por completo su ser, estaba sin palabras aunque quisiera decir algo lindo sentía que no podía.

_-No tienes que decir algo… Ciel… anhelo el mañana pues ya sé que tú estarás ahí, así que a dormir… Buenas noches…_ Exclamaba Sebastian con una sonrisa sabiendo que si Ciel no respondía no era porque no quisiera, su timidez no le permitía hablar claro.

_-Sí, claro que será una buena noche… tengo tanta tarea que no dormiré… todo es tu culpa Sebastian_, Hablaba sarcástico Ciel con más confianza al escuchar que Sebastian no se enojaba por no responder a su declaración.

_-¿mi culpa? Yo no obligué al señorito a pasar la tarde conmigo, y seguirme la corriente por teléfono_. Refutaba Sebastian con sarcasmo con una sonrisa.

_-Es tu culpa… y mira me sigues distrayendo, no dormiré hoy por tu culpa, adiós tonto._ Refunfuñaba Ciel con el ceño fruncido, y con su mano desocupada abría los cuadernos y libros.

_-Dulces sueños mi vida…_ Dijo Sebastian en tono sugerente con esa voz firme que hacia vibrar a Ciel, que se sonrojó aún más al escucharlo.

_-Idiota, no digas cosas así… _Le gritó Ciel cortando la llamada, Sebastian suspirando resignado sonreía enamorado.

_-¡Qué carácter mi pequeño Ciel!_ Murmuraba con esa sonrisa ilusionada mientras se disponía a terminar sus tareas, mientras tanto Ciel con sueño se afanaba en hacer la tarea, en medio de bostezos.

_-¿Con quién hablas hasta tan tarde?_ Se preguntaba Alice que pasaba por la habitación de Ciel y lo había escuchado gritar por teléfono segundos atrás, con esa duda se fue a su habitación, proponiéndose a descubrir en que andaba su hermanito.

** Espero haya sido de su agrado :D esperare sus comentarios, les adelanto que veremos a un Ciel un poco posesivo más adelante pero ya lo veremos despues :D besos :***


End file.
